Night of the Sacrifice: Pesadelo Monster
by Sparx101
Summary: The Pesadelo monster is loose in New York, and Natasha Watkins must find a way to destroy the monster before it kills the rest of New York, or even humanity. There are some dramas in between. Im really bad at writing summaries xD.
1. Prolouge

** Yeeeeaaaaahhhhhh I'm not very good at writing :I But oh well. **  
**This story uses the Pesadelo Monster from the game 'Pesadelo'**

* * *

A tall, thin, girl, walked through the dingy train station, waiting for the train that was supposedly meant to arrive an hour before.  
She sat on a dirty chair, resting her faded school bag on her lap.  
Genevieve Watkins was an A grade student at her private college, but was never really good at making friends.  
Genevieve always preferred to be alone, even in train stations like this.  
She kept to herself, and whenever she visited her mother, she would normally stay in her room, only coming out if her elder sister was there. She felt like her sister understood her.

Genevieve looked up as a police officer passed her.  
"G'day madam," he said as he walked passed.  
Genevieve stayed quiet.  
She wasn't one for small talk.  
the police officer continued to walk down the platform until she couldn't see him anymore.  
The train was taking longer than usual.  
She expected it to be late, but not this late.  
The police officer walked back passed her, heading in another direction.  
His receiver made a static noise, before a muffled voice could be heard.  
"Officer Jensen, there seems to be a disturbance down on the main street, please see to it immediately,"  
the receiver clicked off to reveal more static, and the police officer replied before turning to the silent girl.  
"Madam, i wont be here for the moment, and there are some dangerous people wandering around these platforms, so please try to blend in with the shadows, and be safe."  
and with that statement, the slightly chubby officer trudged towards the main exit, before something jumped out of the shadows, and tackled him to the ground.  
Genevieve stayed silent with shock.  
She didn't even flinch.  
She held her backpack close to her, as if it was giving her protection.  
There was a large growl, and screams before the body of the dead officer was thrown in Genevieve's direction.  
The shocked girl stood up, and glanced at the dead officer.  
His face had been torn to shreds, it was hard to distinguish what was his eyes, or nose.  
His neck had big chunks of flesh torn from it, and his arms were the same.  
his receiver crackled, and made a noise, before the lady on the other side started talking again.  
The receiver made a high pitched noise, before it shut off completely.  
Genevieve looked up when she heard footsteps.  
The beast that killed the officer stepped out of the shadows.  
Its eyes glowed a dangerous orange, as it stared at Genevieve.  
It had long, sharp, claws, as well as large feet and hands.  
Its back was twisted in a hunching position, and it had large fangs, dripping with the blood from its latest victim.  
It stared at Genevieve, waiting for her to make the first move, but Genevieve knew what it was trying to do.  
She stood still, staring into its orange eyes. Without thinking, she blinked.  
In an instant, it ran at her, fangs bearing.  
Genevieve, turned, and ran, straight for the other side of the platform.  
'there should be a emergency exit there' she thought.  
The beast snarled at her, and she looked back.  
It was closer to her than expected.  
It grabbed the back of her collar with its long claws, and yanked her up into the air.  
The beast stared at her for a moment, before throwing her against a wall.  
Genevieve screamed as she felt her ribs breaking.  
The beast walked towards her, and picked her up again, this time, using its fangs, and sinking its teeth into the back of her scalp, ripping it off, along with her hair.  
Genevieve screamed even more, and cried even harder.  
She knew this was the end.  
Being killed by this monster wasn't he way she wanted to die, or even thought it possible.  
As she thought her last thoughts, the monster slashed at her face, killing her instantly, and leaving her face disfigured.  
It threw her to the ground once more, and bent over her.  
it used its claws, to slice open her belly, and started eating her insides.  
Once it was done, it ran from the train station, and out into the world once more.

* * *

**So yeah. I've written more but i thought this was a good place to stop. :3**  
**Please fav and follow, and all that good stuff :D**  
**Thanks for reading :3**


	2. Chapter 1: The News

**I decided to put up the second chapter sooner than I expected. I hope you liked the first one :3 and yeah. This chapter is more drama filled. And excuse my spelling mistakes and grammatical errors.  
**

* * *

****"Put the gun down and let the girl go, sir! I have permission to fire!"  
The shadowed man remained still, clutching the girl close towards him, holding a gun to the woman's head.  
"Sir! I wont tell you again! put the gun down, and let the girl go or i will open fire!"  
The man continued to remain still.  
Natasha Watkins opened fire at the man, shooting him once in the head, leaving the girl unscathed.  
Another man, walked up behind Natasha, and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Well done, Detective, you passed your routine training." he said with a smile.  
Natasha looked at the man.  
"Thank you, Chief."  
Natasha walked up to the cardboard cut out, of a man, clutching a woman.  
"I got him right in between the eyes!" Natasha said rather loudly with a smile on her face.  
"Now, now, Detective, dont be too rash. There was still another way- you could have imprisoned the man, and still saved the woman."  
Natasha's smile dropped.  
"How?" she asked.  
"Shoot him in the balls!" the Chief burst out laughing and Natasha joined in.  
The Precinct Chief was the best chief any police recruit could ever ask for.  
Natasha wasnt a police officer anymore, but she had been promoted to detective from her hard work on the Maskmaker case a few years back.  
Natasha looked at the Chief until he spoke again.  
"Natasha, me and a bunch of other officers from the precinct are going out for a drink tonight, care to join us?"  
Natasha thought about this for a moment, then suddenly realized she had to visit her mother.  
Her mother was schizophrenic, had very bad OCD, and was terrified of going outside, so Natasha had to visit her mother, on a specific date, at a specific time, and if Natasha wasnt there on time, or even at all, her mother would have a panic attack, and call the police, trying to file a missing person report.  
She wasn't always like this though.  
She was.. normal.. before her father had run out on her when Natasha's younger sister was born.  
Her mother didn't realize he had gone until that night when he didn't come home. He didn't even pack up any of his things.  
he just.. suddenly vanished one day.  
Natasha was mad at him at the time, but her mother was worried.  
That's when she started to develop her schizophrenia, and her fear of going outside.

"No thanks, i have to see my mother tonight," she finally replied.  
"Ah ok, i understand. You are relived of your duty, Detective, see you tomorrow." The chief gave Natasha a nod, and walked out of the building towards his car.  
Natasha looked away, and back at the target she had shot.  
'_Time to see my mother_,' she thought.

Natasha hopped into her car, and stared into the rear view mirror, at the reflection of herself.  
She was reasonably pretty, strong features, blue eyes, long, dark brown hair, but she always had trouble dating men.  
She pushed that thought to the back of her head.  
She'll dwell on that later.  
She had more important things to do.  
Natasha pulled out of the station's car park, and headed towards her mothers house, further in the city.

Natasha arrived at her mothers house a few hours later, and greeted her mother as she walked in the door.  
"Hi, mum." She yelled "It's me, Natasha,"  
Her mum walked out of the kitchen, and greeted Natasha with a warm smile.  
"Hello Natasha," she whispered.  
Natasha could barely hear what she said.  
"Mum, are you sick again?" she asked with a frown.  
"Yes.. i am." her mother replied.  
"But why didnt you tell me? i would have bought some medication for you,"  
Her mother chuckled.  
"Its nothing a little medication can fix, my dear,"  
"W..what do you mean?" Natasha stuttered.  
"I have cancer."  
Natasha's eyes immediately started to fill with tears.  
"H..how long?"  
"i've had it for a few weeks now."  
"Mum.. why didnt you tell me? You know how i feel about these things."  
"I didnt want to worry you.. i didnt want to stress you out even more than you already need to, plus, i wanted to do it face to face."  
"i.. appreciate that mum, but still..  
so how did you react to the news?" Natasha asked.  
"I.. had a few panic attacks.. i didnt want it to be true, but now ive accepted it, i cant outrun the inevitable."  
"Words of wisdom mum," Natasha smiled. "How.. long.. have you got?"  
"about a month."  
Natasha's smile was replaced with a sad frown, and then the tears came.  
she hugged her mother tightly as her tears stained her mothers shirt.  
"Mum.. i promise i will visit you more, no matter what."  
"Its okay, Natasha, i know how busy you get with work."  
"But mum.. family should come first, and work come second. I dont want to abandon you at a time like this."  
Her mother sighed.  
"Visit me whenever you want okay? it might not be good on my schizophrenia and OCD, but, i want my daughter happy."  
Natasha and her mother pulled out of the long hug they were embraced in.  
Her mother shuffled onto the couch, and gestured for Natasha to follow.  
For the next hour, Natasha and her mother hashed out the details of her cancer, until Natasha's phone started ringing.  
She looked down at the caller ID.  
It was the chief.  
"Sorry mum, i have to take this one."  
She walked outside into the fresh air, and answered the phone.  
"Detective Watkins here."  
"Hi Natasha, there's been a murder down in the subway station, and we need you back at the precinct for briefing,"  
"On my way, sir."  
Natasha hung up, then walked back into to house, where her mother was waiting.  
"Mum? i have to go back to the precinct. I'm needed there."  
"That's ok, we'll talk later, see you hun."  
Natasha walked over to her mother, and kissed her on the cheek before hugging her tightly.  
"Bye, love you."  
"Love you too." her mum whispered.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D  
Please fav and follow and all that good stuff :3**


End file.
